Revenge
by ChrisyWriter
Summary: "Harboring anger is like drinking poison and waiting for the other person to die"


Nightkit was viewed as a normal kit of BoulderClan, she behaved as any kit would, and talked like the average kit. As will soon be revealed, though, she was changed, to be anything _but_ a normal kit.

It all started on a sunny day with a clear, blue sky. Nightkit was playing moss ball with her sister, Dewkit when she heard an approaching patrol coming in. She sat up, ears perked, as the deputy said something in the leader's ear, which she only caught parts of, "...rogue...trespassed...territory, we...he said...name was Venom..." Before she could hear any more, she got hit in the head with a ball of moss.

"Hey! Whadja do that for?" Nightkit mewed, purring. She shook her fur out and tossed it back to her sister. The thing about Nightkit and Dewkit, is that they clung closer to each other than ivy does to a tree. Their parents were both killed when they were loners, and Skyflower took them in. She protects her sister, and would give her life for Dewkit.

"We were playing mossball! You have a shorter attention span than, well, anyone!" Dewkit teased before she batted the moss ball back to her sister. They played together for the remainder of the day before Skyflower ushered them into the nursery, despite their protests.

* * *

A moon later Nightkit had been continually getting more and more bored, she was almost 6 moons now. One night she poked her sister awake, "Hey Dewkit. Dewkit!" Her sister just mumbled something inaudible and rolled over.

"Dewkit! Come on, wake up! I'm sneaking out." She poked her littermate again, this time harder, before Dewkit rose and said excitedly, "What? Really? Can I come? Oh pretty _please!"_

Nightkit just rolled her eyes and said, "Come on." Before dragging Dewkit with her. She sighed as Dewkit jumped up and down excitedly, and she thought, _She's going to wake the whole clan up!_ Nightkit led her littermate through a secret back entrance they had discovered and she looked around in awe. _The forest looks so pretty at night_ Nightkit thought as she walked. After a while she had started to get tired but had to practically drag Dewkit along.

Suddenly, she heard a deep, menacing voice say, "Well well well, two little kitties out in the woods all alone, no mommy in sight. This must be my lucky day." A loner stepped out of the shadows and smirked, showing his sharp fangs. Nightkit recognized that scent, but just couldn't remember from where. Dewkit hid behind a growling Nightkit, Nightkit hissed at the loner, eyes narrowed, "Stay away, or else!"

For a split second she thought she saw surprise on the black-furred tom's amber eyes, which, unless she imagined it, was quickly replaced by malicious amusement. He chuckled, "Oh, the itty bitty kitty wants to fight, does she? Trying to protect her sister? How boringly sweet. My my, you look just like your mother before she died, a trembling coward, weak in every way." He plucked up Dewkit before Nightkit had time to move, "But all this kindness is really putting me in a bad mood. Now watch closely, _little one,_" He spat, "Or you might make me angry. You won't like me when I'm angry." Nightkit finally put two and two together, and she leaped on him, or tried to anyway, but barely got up to his chest. _"You killed my parents!"_ She yowled, scratching him wherever she could.

He sighed, "You're disappointing me, this is all just too easy. Well, what should I expect from a little kitty like you." He unsheathed his claws and scratched Dewkit, who screamed in pain. Nightkit continued to attack the loner, in vain. He dug his claws into Nightkit's wailing sister, and twisted them out, grinning malevolently. Both kits were crying, reaching for each other, which only made the lithe cat laugh, "Your perseverance amuses me, tiny kitty, you must know by now that you're no match for me." He grabbed onto Dewkit with his fangs and bit into her throat, making her writhe and scream in agony. "Yes, squeal little kitty, wail and shake in pain, I would be disappointed if you didn't." By now there was a puddle of Nightkit's littermate's blood on the ground and as Dewkit let out her last breath, she gurgled to her sister, drowning in her own blood, "I love you." Nightkit wailed as the loner tossed her sister away like a piece of garbage. Before the amber-eyed tom left he said, "Remember this night, kitty, and remember how your sister's screams of pain and suffering were caused by Venom. Pass on this message to your clan, I will be back, and I will leave a river of blood in my wake."

Nightkit rushed over to her sister and she sagged in defeat. She pushed her head into her dear littermate's bloodied pelt and mewed softly, "Dear sister. I couldn't save you, I am sorry. I will _never_ forget this, never forgive Venom for what he has done. I will track him to the ends of the earth if I have to, I will avenge you dear sister, I will have my revenge."

* * *

Moons passed and Nightkit had grown to a warrior, her name was Nightfrost, due to the cold attitude she had taken on. Nightfrost had certainly changed since her kit days, she would almost never speak unless she had to, and sometimes she had what others called her "incidents." When she was an apprentice and she had been practicing battle moves, sometimes she imagined her opponent to be Venom, and she unsheathed her claws and attacked her opponent, one time nearly killing him. She was almost banished from the clan, but they let her stay as long as more than one warrior accompanied her when she was battle training. She had also been introduced to The Dark Forest, where she was trained in vicious battle moves. All the while she had been thinking about Venom and how she could use those moves on him.

On a night similar to the one where her sister died, Nightfrost sneaked out like she usually did to try to find Venom, only this time, it was different. She actually found his scent. Nightfrost smirked eagerly, imagining the horrible things she would do to him when she found him. He wasn't far, that much she could tell. She ran, following the scent, until she saw him just sitting there, grooming himself calmly. He flicked his tail and said, "Good evening Nightfrost, shouldn't you be in bed? Unless you can't sleep, did the poor kitty have bad dreams? Does she miss her sister?"

It was all she could do not to leap on him immediately, but she wanted to talk first. "Yes, I _do_ miss my sister. Did you know, she was murdered? Did you know, that I swore to avenge her? Do you know what terrible things I'm going to do with that loner?" Venom shrugged like he couldn't care less. She slowly advanced on him, "I'm going to make him scream ten times louder than Dewkit because his pain is going to be twenty times worse than Dewkit's was. I'm going to crush him into a bloody pulp which couldn't even be identified as a cat. You've made me very angry, Venom. You won't like me when I'm angry. I'm going to kill you. For Dewkit." Finally she leaped on him, yowling with rage, red clouding the edge of her vision. She thrust her claws into his body, twisting them through the soft flesh. She clawed his entire body, making him wail in pain and beg for death before finally thrusting her fangs into his throat and ripping his jugular vein apart. Before he died, though, he started laughing. He laughed and laughed evilly. "Yes, Nightfrost. you have become my perfect apprentice. Bloodthristy and malicious. You have earned your name. Bloodriver, do me proud." He gasped before giving a last, rattling breath. Bloodriver stood from the blood-stained mass of fur and flesh. Her fangs were dripping with dark red liquid and her paws were soaked through with Venom's blood. She yowled to the world that Bloodriver had come in Venom's wake, and she was angry.


End file.
